


It Must Be Love

by LivingInFiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII : The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Love, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, Teenagers, The chemistry is strong with those two, There's something between them, You cannot convince me Holdo wasn't in love with her, feel the love, fight me, it has to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/LivingInFiction
Summary: Everybody knew what love was, or had a vague idea of what it was, but when it came to experiencing it, there existed no universal knowledge that could give a clear answer about what it truly was. But the Princess knew that it had to be love.





	It Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw The Last Jedi a couple weeks ago and I really enjoyed it ! All the drama, the feels and beautiful characters ! I had no idea that I would fall in love with Amilyn Holdo and be moved by her relationship with Leia, they shared very few scenes, but the affection was so strong. I ship it and so, I had to write this fic about a possible past relationship between them.
> 
> Space girlfriends everyone ! I hope you'll enjoy this :D

Shaky breaths. Pink swollen lips. Reddened cheeks. Worried eyes, too scared to hold her gaze.

“Do you- do you find it weird?” She glanced at her, hands shaking. “We can stop if you want to-”

“It’s okay,” the Princess murmured, “I don’t dislike it.”

She bit her tongue as soon as the answer escaped her mouth. Regret seeped into her and she wished she had chosen her words better, scared that Amilyn would get hurt by her clumsily chosen words. Yet, the purple-haired girl didn’t seemed to mind. Quite the contrary. She only let out a sigh of relief. Her hands slid off Leia’s shoulders, fingers brushing against the soft, silk-like fabric of her friend’s dress. The princess caught her hands in hers and held them with care. It was subtle, but she felt her body tense, mostly because of surprise than actual fear, or at least that’s what she assumed. Her breath got caught in her throat as she leaned forward again, her lids fluttering shut as Amilyn gathered enough courage to press her lips against Leia’s.

It was shy. Experimental. As if they were both kissing someone for the very first time — and it almost was, if she excluded that childish game of spin the bottle she participated to when she was younger. But that kiss they were sharing had nothing to do with a game: it was a kiss that you dared to give when an indescribable feeling had started to bloom deep inside your heart, a kiss that was destined to that unique soul that made your own soul vibrate with warmth.

Leia blushed at the thought; yes, to her, Amilyn was that very soul. They’ve known each other for years, and time had slowly shaped her affection into what she considered to be love, without her realizing the birth of a feeling so strong, so distinctive, yet unknown. Everybody knew what love was, or had a vague idea of what it was, but when it came to experiencing it, there existed no universal knowledge that could give a clear answer about what it truly was. But the Princess knew that it had to be love. Love was different for everyone, even if it were in the slightest, nobody could possibly love like someone else. But the Princess knew. She knew it was love when Amilyn’s face haunted all of her thoughts and dreams, when she felt a pang of jealousy whenever someone showed too much interest in her friend, or when her heart skipped a beat as she smiled fondly at her.

And here they were, kissing each other, in the intimacy of her best friend’s room, because Amilyn had had the courage to confess her own feelings. They had met there to talk about the roles they would soon assume in the Rebellion. They were only sixteen, but it was only a matter of time before they would have to play a major part in their fight against the Empire. As they talked, Amilyn got so close to Leia that their legs touched, as if there was not enough space on the bed for them both. Curious, Leia looked at her and teased her about the pinkish shade of her cheeks, which only increased the embarrassed look on her face, until Amilyn confessed her love out of the blue. They stared at each other, one with expectation, the other with surprise, and when her friend finally asked for a kiss, Leia, at a loss for words, simply smiled before she leaned towards her.

“What could you be thinking about?” The young rebel wondered with a smile.

Leia couldn’t help but smile in return. If it was possible, her heart would probably burst because of joy in this instant. _Yes_ , she tought, _it must be love._

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
